The Silence of E. Lamb
The Silence of E. Lamb (en español: El Silencio de E. Lamb) es el séptimo episodio de la quinta temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el centésimo segundo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 22 de julio de 2014. Sinopsis thumb|leftCaminando por los pasillos de Rosewood High, Pam menciona a Emily que el señor Ivar es el único maestro que no programaría una videoconferencia con ella mientras estaba en Texas, antes de preguntarle a Emily si es nuevo, y Emily le dice que sí, y Él es muy bajo tecnología. Notando que Alison y las otras chicas pasan, Pam deja a Emily mientras empieza a alejarse, y le pide a Emily que le pida a Alison que venga a cenar. Emily le pregunta a Pam cuando, y Pam le dice esta noche, "espolear el momento. Y ya sabes qué, pídele a las otras chicas que vayan ", y cuando Emily le recuerda que Alison estaba en la casa, Pam le dice que lo sabe, pero ella y Alison no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. Quiero que ella sepa que si ella necesita un oído que está unido a un adulto, estoy aquí para ella ". thumbEn el cuarto de baño habiendo dicho a las niñas sobre la cena de su mamá, Spencer le pregunta a Emily lo que su madre quiere con todas ellas, y Emily le dice que piensa que su mamá le pregunta a Alison en su mayoría. Alison le dice a Emily que no es como su mamá para hacer una cena en el último minuto, "ella es un planificador". Hanna le dice a Alison que está "bastante segura" que la madre de Emily no es uno de los ninjas secretos de Mona, "¿se supone que debemos sospechar de todo el mundo ahora?", A lo que Alison dice que ahorra tiempo. Alison le pregunta a Emily si puede quitar a su madre, pero Emily le dice que no, no sin una excusa épica. Cuando Aria dice que no cree que estará terminada en Radley, ya que no puede simplemente poner a Bethany en un tablón de anuncios con su número de teléfono, y que puede tomar un tiempo, Spencer le recuerda a 'A' ganado 'T darles un tiempo. Aria le pregunta a Spencer si va a ir a Ezra más tarde para ayudarlo a mover su investigación y espiar cosas, a lo que Spencer le dice "segura", antes de decirle a Emily que va a tratar de hacer la cena. Alison dice que simplemente lo harán, "terminen con eso", y cuando Hanna murmura que el deseo de Alison es su orden, Alison la mira y le pregunta qué significa eso, pero el La campana de la escuela suena y Hanna dice que tiene que ir a clase. Después de que Hanna, Spencer y Aria hayan salido del baño, Alison le pregunta a Emily si podría ir a su casa después de la escuela. Cuando Emily le dice que seguro, Alison le pregunta cómo está su brazo, y Emily le dice que va a estar bien. Alison menciona que ella no piensa que va a estar bien, y jugando con su bufanda, se pregunta si los profesores se dará cuenta de sus moretones, ya que es el tipo de cosa que tienen que informar. Emily le dice a Alison que respire como su corrector cubre la mayor parte de ella. Sydney sale de uno de los puestos y después de saludar a Emily, se presenta a Alison antes de comentar su bufanda. En su casillero, Sydney le dice a Emily que alguien dejó una rata en el armario de Paige después de la práctica, "la oí gritar, alguien puso una rata muerta en su gorra". Después de que Sydney pide que Emily no se enteró de esto, y Emily le dice que no, Sydney dice que Paige estaba temblando por todas partes. Cuando Emily pregunta quién lo hizo, Sydney le dice que nadie ha confesado, y el entrenador quiere una reunión de equipo, pero Sydney no piensa que era alguien en los Tiburones como todo el mundo ama a Paige. Emily comenta que no ha visto a Paige todavía, y Sydney dice que no cree que haya venido a la escuela. Cuando Mona está caminando por las escaleras en el pasillo de Rosewood High, Emily se acerca a ella preguntando qué sabe sobre lo que le pasó a Paige, y Mona exclama, "¡oh, la rata?", Antes de decirlo, la hace enfadar sólo por pensarlo . Saludo Sydney, Mona dice que es una cosa tan espeluznante que hacer a alguien tan dulce como Paige, y preguntando a Emily cómo es Paige, Emily le dice que se quedó en casa hoy, asustada, sólo para Mona decir una rata muerta tiene "muchacho escrito En todos lados". Cuando Emily le pregunta a cualquier chico en particular, Mona le dice que no le viene a la mente, y cuando Emily sugiere a Noel Kahn después de encontrar su nombre en uno de los libros que Mona lleva, Mona le dice que se inclinó sus notas como un favor, antes de excusarse Y caminando. thumb|leftHanna ve a Caleb en el patio de la escuela y le pregunta qué está haciendo en la escuela. Caleb le dice que tiene exámenes de salida. Hanna cree que Caleb debería estudiar en vez de leer cómics. Bromean y Hanna toma fichas de la bandeja de Caleb. Caleb le echa un vistazo. Hanna se disculpa diciendo que debería haberle preguntado primero. Caleb le pregunta a Hanna qué está pasando ya que está comiendo tres fichas a la vez. Hanna le cuenta acerca de la cena en la casa de Emily y cómo todos ellos tienen que estar allí. Caleb piensa que Hanna debería cortar a Alison. Hanna dice que si lo hace, tendrá que pasar por una batalla por la custodia entre sus amigos. Caleb le dice que si las pierde todavía lo tendrá. Luego se levanta diciendo que debe pasar los siguientes diez minutos estudiando un poco. Hanna le desea suerte. Caminando por el pasillo de Radley, Aria nota a Eddie Lamb cuando se convierte en una de las habitaciones abiertas más grandes. Cuando Aria está poniendo la caja que estaba cargando sobre una mesa, Eddie pregunta si ella es la nueva voluntaria, y ella asiente afirmativamente. Después de que Eddie diga su nombre, Aria se congele antes de volverse lentamente hacia él, y Eddie se pregunta si él ha mutilado cómo pronunciar su nombre, pero Aria le dice que lo hizo bien. Eddie se pregunta si Aria se ofreció para el programa de lectura el año pasado, y cuando ella le dice "no. No, esta es mi primera vez aquí ", Eddie comenta que se siente como si se conocieron antes, pero Aria le dice que ella no lo cree. thumbEn una clase vacía, Caleb se firma para la prueba. Ali se escabulle detrás de él, diciendo que es bueno volver a verlo. Caleb le dice que sus oídos siguen sonando de la explosión en la casa de Cavanaugh. Ali le dice que ella está contenta de que ella no es la única que va a tomar la prueba. Caleb le dice que lo están tomando por razones opuestas. Caleb entrega la pluma a Ali para que ella pueda firmarse. Ali piensa que todavía se reduce a lo mismo que es, pasar-fallar y ganar-perder. Caleb le pregunta si eso fue lo que aprendió en los últimos dos años cuando fue encerrada en una caja. Ali le dice que salió de la caja. Caleb le recuerda que sus amigos también la ayudaron. Ali le dice que todo el mundo necesita a alguien en quien confiar. Caleb piensa que Alison necesita mucho apoyo. Alison dice que no está segura de lo que quiere decir. Caleb dice que tampoco es así como él no la conoce tan bien. Ali dice que no la conoce en absoluto. Caleb le dice que tiene razón y que la conoce por lo que dejó atrás. Estacionada detrás de una mesa plegable en la sala de arte, la maestra le pide a Aria que extienda las fotos que está sosteniendo, y cuando una paciente nota uno de los dibujos en la mesa, ella masculla la palabra ladrón en la dirección de Aria. La maestra le dice a Rhonda que una cosa es no participar, otra es interrumpir, y cuando Rhonda le dice a la enfermera que Aria le robó el dibujo, la maestra le dice a Rhonda que esta es la primera clase de Aria con ellos. Los maestros le dicen a Aria que ignore Rhonda, ella está teniendo un día, y cuando Aria le pregunta qué pasó, la maestra dice que la policía puede haberla molestado porque Bethany era la ex compañera de cuarto de Rhonda. thumbEn el patio trasero de los Hastings, Spencer nota que Melissa salió del establo. Ella le pregunta cuando regresó. Melissa dice que ella volvió la noche anterior. Spencer le pregunta dónde está Peter. Melissa dice que vive en su apartamento en Filadelfia. También dice que quería darle un poco de espacio y así lo dejó allí y vino a Rosewood. Ella también quiere hablar un poco de sentido en Verónica. Spencer le pregunta si está bien. Melissa dice que está bien por el momento. Ella le pregunta a Spencer si ha estado en el granero últimamente. Ella le dice que Dean dejó comida allí. Spencer plantea la cuestión de Peter queriendo vender la casa. Melissa piensa que sus padres deben venderlo. Spencer le recuerda que es su hogar. Melissa quiere tirar el lío primero antes de hablar. Spencer la detiene diciendo que ella debe ser la única que lo haga. Melissa es vacilante, pero Spencer toma la bolsa de plástico de sus manos y la abre. De inmediato la deja caer cuando vea el contenido que hay en su interior, que es un trampero de ratón y una rata muerta atrapada en ella. Melissa lo recoge y lo lanza en la papelera y va a lavarse las manos. Hanna está molesta con Caleb porque habló con Alison y la molesto. Hanna le dice que no necesita cortar a Ali de su vida por ella. Él le dice que él sopló apagado sus pruebas. Está enojada con sus opciones de vida. Caleb comienza a abrir la botella de cerveza que compró y ofrece a Hanna una bebida. Hanna le dice que se vaya, ya que necesita ir a cenar a Emily. Caleb le dice sarcásticamente que disfrute del asado. Spencer aparece en el lugar de Ezra para ayudar a revisar sus archivos y limpiar las cosas. Ella se sorprende al ver todo su equipo de espionaje. Ezra se pregunta si Spencer habló con Aria. Spencer dice que lo hizo y Aria le pidió que no dejara que Ezra levantara cosas pesadas. Hablan de Eddie, que Spencer no cree que les ayude, ya que será malo para su carrera. Ezra cree que Eddie vendrá cuando la policía deje como él cree que él quiere que ellos sepan algo. Pero Spencer no está de acuerdo. Ella pide prestado una de sus cámaras y él acepta prestar una a ella. thumb|leftMona está mirando la casa de Cavanaugh cuando Emily pasa, comentando que ella está un poco fuera de su vecindario, y Mona le dice que "a veces me gusta caminar". Diciendo que es bastante horrible, cómo las cosas cambian tan rápidamente en "esta ciudad", Mona continúa diciendo "alguien es tu novia, entonces no lo son. Un día hay una casa, luego al día siguiente, se ha ido. Maricón". Después de que Emily le diga a Mona que si ella o uno de su pelotón jugó ese truco en Paige, pero antes de que ella pueda terminar, Mona corta, diciéndole que ella puede llamarla muchos nombres, "pero no me llame un aficionado. Una rata muerta, en serio? "Diciéndole a Emily que le diera su amor a Alison, Mona se vuelve para echar una última mirada a la casa de Cavanaugh antes de marcharse. En el cobertizo de amigos de Ezra, Spencer le agradece por aparecer en el tejado en Nueva York, y Ezra le dice que "se está convirtiendo en mi mayor éxito", antes de que Spencer diga que fue bastante impresionante. Ezra le dice a Spencer que incluso con todas las cajas y todas las palabras, ni siquiera escribió el libro que quería escribir, y cuando Spencer le pregunta qué le gustaría escribir, él le dice: "mi familia. Mi hermano, yo, lo que pasó cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Mi madre y mi padre vinieron de quienes creíamos que eran a quienes realmente son ". Ezra continúa diciendo que iba a calcularlo todo en papel, pero no pudo, y Spencer le dice que las familias pueden ser difíciles. Ezra entonces menciona que decidió escribir un libro sobre un misterio que pensó que podría resolver, pero no sólo no lo resolvió, probablemente lo empeoró, al que Spencer le dice que conoce ese sentimiento, "la cámara si por mi hermana. Ella está conectada a todo esto. Sólo tienes que averiguar cómo". Ezra sugiere que tal vez deberían simplemente dejar los rompecabezas y alejarse, pero Spencer le dice cuando se entera de cómo hacerlo, para darle una llamada, "serás la primera". thumb|leftRhonda enfrenta a Aria sobre la pintura, que según ella fue arrancada de su libro. Ella dice que Bethany se lo dio. Ella amenaza a Aria que las manos de los ladrones son cortadas y le pregunta qué hará cuando no tenga manos. Aria se lo devuelve. Rhonda llama a Aria un ladrón pensando que Aria está tratando de implicar que ella es una ladrona cuando ella le pregunta dónde obtuvo el dibujo. Eddie entra en la habitación, y le pregunta qué Aria le robó, pero ella no lo dice. Aria le envía un mensaje de texto a Emily que las cosas "sólo se puso interesante" y llegará tarde a la cena. Aria mira a través de la habitación de Rhonda cuando ella va a la ducha y termina atascado debajo de la cama cuando de repente regresa de su ducha molesto que alguien está usando su lugar. Rhonda piensa que todo el mundo en Radley sigue robando sus cosas. Bajo la cama, Aria ve una carpeta con "Betania" escrita debajo del colchón. En el porche de Emily, la señora Fields y Alison se ríen de algo, cuando llega Hanna. Ella se disculpa por llegar tarde y cuando Emily y Pam entran para preparar la mesa, Hanna le asegura a Alison que Caleb no causará ningún problema. Ali no está segura porque no confía en Caleb. Ella le pide a Hanna que mantenga su mente clara. Hanna mira una botella de licor después de que Alison entre. Eddie detiene a Aria mientras deja Radley por la noche. Se pregunta por qué Aria se quedó hasta oscurecer como voluntarios no suelen hacer eso. Advierte el libro de Bethany en la bolsa de Aria. Aria dice que va a llegar tarde a una cena en casa de un amigo. Después de que Aria se aleja, Eddie hace una llamada a Ezra. Durante la cena, una ligeramente borracha Hanna antagoniza a Alison mientras cuenta algo de su historia. Alison ayuda a Pam a quitar los platos y Emily le llama a Hanna a beber. Spencer le dice a Aria que no debería volver a Radley en su habitación. Pero Aria dice que tiene que como Rhonda podría saber cosas sobre Bethany. Miran a través de los dibujos de Bethany y encuentran uno que parece una mujer que se cae por una ventana en Radley. Se preguntan si fue la madre de Toby. Ellos ven fotos de la señora DiLaurentis con cuernos de diablo y "mentiroso" escrito en su cara. Spencer toma fotos de algunos dibujos en el libro para mostrarlos a Toby. Emily está enojada con Hanna y le pide que se vaya. Hanna dice que no cree que Pam haya comprado la historia de Alison antes de irse. Hanna se encuentra con Sydney en la cafetería. Ella puede decir que Hanna está borracha y le pide que se quede para tomar un café. Melissa le dice a Spencer que su madre no tiene ningún interés en reanudar la relación con Peter. Spencer le dice que todo lo que ha sucedido tiene que ver con Alison, Bethany y lo que realmente les pasó. Melissa está de acuerdo con ella, pero piensa que parte de lo que está sucediendo con sus padres está relacionado con el amor. Más tarde esa noche Spencer revisa su cámara oculta. Ella ve a Melissa entrar en el granero y apagar la luz. Sydney le pregunta a Hanna sobre la explosión y sobre Jenna. Hanna habla de Jenna y se resiste a que ahora es imposible cambiar con ella después de lo que pasó en Nueva York (no entra en detalles). Se suponía que el tiempo de los mentirosos en Nueva York debía mantenerse en secreto. Antes de acostarse, Emily le pregunta a su madre por qué quería tener a Alison. Pam dice que era para que pudiera ver a Emily y Alison juntos y ver si había sentimientos románticos entre ellos. Emily le dice a Pam que está "trabajando en ello" con Alison. Pam dice que la historia de secuestro de Alison tiene algunos "problemas", según la policía. Ella le dice a su hija que no es su trabajo para salvar a Alison. thumbDespués de tomar un poco más de café, Sydney dice que si a Hanna le gusta, pueden llevarlos a ir, y ella puede dejar a Hanna en casa. Al principio Hanna está de acuerdo, pero después de ver a Caleb entrar, Hanna dice que podría caminar a casa ", el aire. Probablemente ayude ". Preguntándole si está segura, Sydney recoge sus libros y le dice a Hanna que la verá en la escuela antes de salir. Después de que Caleb la note, él camina y cuando él le pregunta si ella voló su cena, Hanna menciona que ella fue expulsada. Sentado, Caleb dice que probablemente no debería dar consejos sobre sus amigos, y ella debe manejar a Alison, pero Hanna le corta, diciéndole que no quiere hablar de Alison, "Quiero hablar de nosotros" . Cuando Caleb le pregunta qué quiere decir, Hanna explica que puede estar teniendo dificultades para tomar una decisión últimamente, pero también lo ha hecho, "y cuando se trata de mí, has estado en la valla desde que volviste". Caleb dice que han hablado de esto, y con Hanna con Travis, pero Hanna le dice, "no hay yo y Travis. No cuando vuelvas aquí ". Hanna le pregunta a Caleb lo que quiere, y suspirando, Caleb le dice que no lo sabe, y el tiempo que pasó lejos de Rosewood lo hizo cuestionar mucho, él no es la misma persona, y cuando mira alrededor de la habitación, No veía lo mismo que solía hacer. Cuando Hanna le pregunta si él todavía la ve, Caleb le dice, por supuesto, y le dice que deben comenzar allí, antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Retrocediendo, se miran y cuando la mano de Hanna encuentra a Caleb, se inclinan para otro beso más significativo. Acostada en su cama, Spencer observa las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su ventana. Mirando a través de la habitación de Alison, Spencer vuelve su atención a su iPad cuando emite un pitido y haciendo clic en el juego en vivo, ella mira como alguien camina por el patio trasero. Pausando las imágenes y acercándose, Spencer mira como la persona se materializa en Alison. Emily le deja a Paige un correo de voz, diciéndole que escuchó lo que pasó, y que debería haber llamado antes. Emily dice que lamenta que esto se deba a lo que Paige le dijo sobre Mona, a lo que Emily cree que era. Emily sigue diciendo que lamenta haber puesto a Paige en medio de todo esto, y si necesita algo, para llamar, "incluso si no necesita nada, llame, por favor". Como Emily va a terminar el mensaje, se tropieza con "I love ..." antes de recuperarse y decir a Paige, "Me encantaría saber de usted. Espero que esté bien". En su sala de estar, Aria está en su teléfono a Spencer y le dice que ella está caminando por su puerta "ahora mismo", y no, no ha hablado con Hanna. Abriendo la puerta principal para salir, encuentra a Ezra de pie en el porche, "Ezra?". Ezra le pregunta a Aria para que confirme que vio a Eddie mientras ella estaba dejando a Radley, y ella le dice que lo hizo, "en el estacionamiento" y cuando ella le pregunta por qué, Ezra le dice que Eddie lo llamó para hacer una reunión, "Esperé Por más de una hora, y nunca apareció". thumb|leftAria, Emily y Spencer observan las imágenes de Alison, que lleva ropa diferente de la que había estado usando en la cena. Los teléfonos de las tres niñas comienzan a sonar y sonar con un mensaje de texto entrante, y después de leerlo, miran a Hanna que acaba de llegar. Aria pregunta si Hanna acaba de recibir el texto que entró, diciéndole que es de 'A', pero Hanna le dice que no. Emily le pregunta si está segura, y para revisar su teléfono, y después de hacerlo, Hanna dice que no sabe de qué texto están hablando. Spencer pasa su teléfono a Hanna, y lo lee en voz alta: "Nueva York, Nueva York, es una ciudad infame. Ali está guardando secretos, quizá por la gran boca de Hanna. -A ", antes de que Spencer le pregunte a Hanna si quería llenarlos. En el último disparo, "A" se ve abriendo una carta que robó de la casa de Emily. Se dirige a la Sra. Fields. Dentro del sobre hay una invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Ella y Zack. 'A' toma una fotografía de él y pega el sobre de nuevo haciéndolo parecer como si nunca lo haya tocado nadie. Notas *Hanna y Caleb reavivan su romance. *Melissa regresa a Rosewood para hablar con su madre y cambiar de opinión sobre su divorcio con Peter. Ella le revela a Spencer que Peter se queda en su apartamento. *Hanna accidentalmente revela a Sydney que las chicas estaban en Nueva York. *Mona es vista cargando el cuaderno de Noel y cuando se lo preguntó por Emily, le dice que se la prestó a cambio de un favor. También deja claro que no tenía nada que ver con la rata muerta que se encuentra en el armario de Paige. *En Radley, Aria encuentra los libros de dibujo de Bethany bajo la cama de la ex compañera de cuarto de Rhonda. *Spencer instala una cámara que pidió prestada a Ezra en su patio trasero para espiar a Melissa. Alison es atrapada por la cámara que se escabulle en el patio de los Hastings. Título *El título es una referencia a la película The Silence of the Lambs. *También es una referencia a Eddie Lamb. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Torrey DeVitto como Melissa Hastings *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Nia Peeples como Pam Fields *Chloe Bridges como Sydney Driscoll *Reggie Austin como Eddie Lamb *Ambrit Millhouse como Big Rhonda Trivia *La tabla leída era el 19 de mayo de 2014. *La filmación comenzó el 19 de mayo de 2014 y se envolvió el 29 de mayo de 2014. *El episodio fue visto en vivo por 2,06 millones de espectadores. Música Destacada *"(Everything Is) Debatable" por Hellogoodbye - (Sydney y Hanna hablan en el Brew). *"No Time to Speak" de Bear Driver - (Sydney le pregunta a Hanna qué pasó con la casa de Toby, también hablan de Jenna). *"Pull Me Down" de Mikky Ekko - (Hanna y Caleb hablan, luego besan). *"Versailles" por Amy Stroup - (Emily deja Paige un mensaje de voz, disculpándose por lo que pasó en el vestuario). Promo thumb|center|335 px Galería Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_030.jpg Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Quinta Temporada